


Yours, Mine, Ours

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Asterisms [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Jyn is a jacket thief.





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A revised & extended version of [this Tumblr prompt fill](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/179768982578/trick-or-treat-cute-idea-ill-play-along-and) for **sunburnracing**.

Something about Jyn wearing his jacket always, always makes Cassian’s breath catch. It suits her; but seeing her in something that's his also touches a stupidly possessive chord in his brain. 

She turns her head and ducks her chin into the collar, smiling at him in that sly, familiar way that tells him she wants something. She wanders closer, her bare feet silent on the metal deck of the ship, and stretches her arms sinuous over her head, leather creaking as the jacket lifts to show more of her pale thighs. When she shrugs her shoulders back down, the lapels fall open to show that she's not wearing anything under it, either. 

Jyn has unbent and become a little less wary since she started getting used to the safety of Rebel bases, but she’s still not often nude outside the fresher. When they have sex it tends to be half-dressed, hands eagerly seeking skin under fabric and clothes shoved aside just enough for access. Seeing her like this—the single item of clothing she’s wearing serving more to highlight her nakedness than cover it—this is new. And Cassian finds it very tantalizing.

He swallows, hard, and waits to see what her game is. In these moods, when she wants to play, all Cassian can do is play catch-up.

One finger hooks into the thigh strap of his holster to pull him closer. He bends to kiss her, and she pushes up on her toes, pressing her lips harder against his. He slides his hands inside the jacket and along the strong muscles at the small of her back, feeling the contrast between the cool lining and her warm skin. Her hands are busy at his waist, undoing his belt and working at the fastening of his pants. When he tries to help, she swats his fingers away. 

She pushes him back one step, and another, until he’s pressed against the cold metal of the bulkhead. She sinks to her knees, never looking away from his eyes as she drags her hands down his legs, taking his pants with them. She strokes up the bared skin of his calves and thighs, over his hipbones, under his shirt and across his ribs. His mouth has gone dry with want.

There's a faint rosy stain high on her cheekbones. She’s turned-on and a little embarrassed at herself at the same time—always when Jyn is most dangerous to his self-control. 

She strokes back down his belly, and farther, teasing her thumbs in circles through the nest of coarse hair at his groin without touching him. Cassian suppresses a twitch and tries very, very hard to hold still. She leans in until he can feel her breath on his cool skin, making a small pleased noise when he shivers, but she takes her time before putting her mouth on him, kissing her way across his inner thighs first, nipping and sucking and lingering there as her small, firm hand takes him in a strong hold. He breathes deep and tries not to whimper when at last she drags her tongue slow and wet up his swelling cock.

She mouths at him, loose and sloppy, and he rises into her touch. When she bows her head to take him in fully he groans at the instant heat. She pulls back, teasing, until just the tip of him is bathed in wet warmth, curling her tongue over the head of his cock and licking at the underside in long strokes. 

His shirt is getting in her way so he tears it off over his head. Goosebumps rise on his flesh in the metallic chill of the ship. His eyes want to close in overwhelmed pleasure but he forces them to stay open. He needs to see everything—her lips stretched around him, the flush on her face, the way her hair drapes over her neck… A strand of it is stuck to her cheek, caught in the looped tubing on the jacket.

Jyn takes him in deeper, more demanding, and if she keeps on like this it's going to be over very soon. He tries to distract her by touching her, sifting the fingers of one hand into her hair and cradling her jaw with the other. Under his fingertips he can feel her cheeks hollowing around him. His cock jerks, and he moans out loud. 

She looks up at him with hunger in her eyes. Taking his wrists, she pulls his hands away from her and flattens them to the cold metal at his sides, holding them there for a moment in a clear signal. Her assurance sends a pulse of need through his cock. It thrills Cassian when Jyn takes what she wants, even when what she wants is to take him apart. 

Cassian never curses his tongue-tied reticence more than at times like this. There’s so much he wants to tell Jyn, words rise in his throat until he’s nearly choking on them. But he can’t say things like _stay with me_ or _don’t ever leave_ ; every word would become a lie as soon as it left his lips. A raw whisper—"please, please”—is all that he can manage and hope desperately that the one word carries all the truth hidden behind it.

Jyn goes back to working him over, steady and intent, paying attention to what makes his breath change. Her hand keeps a slow unbroken rhythm while her mouth plays over him unpredictably, from delicate to rough and back again. He has to clench his hands and lean back against the bulkhead to keep them from fisting in her hair, stop his hips from jerking forward into her mouth. It’s amazing there’s enough blood left running through his veins to pound. Or maybe it’s the lack of it making his breath tight and his head light.

His legs are shaking and the sweat on his neck is cold. Every part of him is cold except his cock in her hot mouth. He manages to choke out her name in a strangled warning. She makes a low noise that vibrates around him deliciously and he gasps at the sensation. She grips him firmly and keeps working him as he shudders and lets go. Her mouth and her hands hold him together as he comes, until he’s emptied, light-headed and floating. 

Cassian finally stops trying to hold himself up on trembling legs. He slides down the wall and thumps to his knees, dragging Jyn close for a kiss, tasting the salt of himself on her lips.

He pushes his hands beneath the jacket, shaping one to the curve of Jyn’s breast. His other hand drifts down the soft skin of her back, interrupted by the thin seaming of old scars, curls underneath her and slips between her legs— _oh_ , she’s so wet. She arches backward into his touch, whimpering, and he hushes her with another kiss.

“I don’t remember you asking to borrow that jacket,” he breathes into her mouth.

She drops her head to his shoulder, panting, and grinds against his hand with a soft cry. “Feel free to take it back.”


End file.
